


Mating Runaround

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [278]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Mating Run, Wolf Derek Hale, turning the tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/03/19: “bond, catch, animal”A mating run with a surprise ending.





	Mating Runaround

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/03/19: “bond, catch, animal”
> 
> A mating run with a surprise ending.

Stiles paused to catch his breath before leaping back into a run, the sounds of pursuit close behind him.

Undergrowth was thick, but Stiles knew these woods well, having wandered them since he was child with his mother gathering wildflowers and tree bark for their potions.

He crouched after a long jump over a log. He turned to see the animal chasing him also jumping that log but recognizing too late that it was a trap.

“Oh, we’ll complete our bond,” Stiles assured the grumbling wolf in the pit. “First I wanted to prove who’s the smarter one between us!”


End file.
